seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering. Pirate war part 14
Brill, Xander, Justin, Moriat, Higgins, Faith, Nikolas, Wyatt, Belinda, and Martel were all kneeling, before Benjamin. He was sitting on his chair, making music on some drums, and stared at them. "Hey, where's the others? Flint, Jakk..." Belinda, was the one to speak up. "A few are preparing the others, and both Flint and Jakk have not reported yet. We fear the worst, sir." Benjamin, hearing that, started to moan about it. "Crap~. First Riker, then Beta, now those two? Uggggggh! Skypeia better be worth it, and I started to like a Fea of you. Now, before we start, I just want to say we are using this boat." He waved his hands, and they all nodded. "This boat has a 75% chance of succeeding, so hears to that! Fingers crossed!" He crossed his fingers, and started to play his music again. The boat, a humongous boat bigger then a football stadium, started to move, with it's 120 sails. Benjamin, feeling it move, whistled to it, and started to play some more. "So, guys, you wanna do something before we go?" Nikolas, put his hand up, and Benjamin pointed towards a door. "Kitchen, chefs have water." Nikolas, bowed to Benjamin, and ran towards the water. - It was the next day, and Riker came back to the bar, with a bag of money. He kicked the door open, and he saw everyone sleeping. He looked around, and saw Oak far away from everyone, while Fea was close to Tack, who was back to holding a barrel of beer. Rangton, wasn't there, and he was slightly disappointed. He wanted to tell Rangton about Tack's little show last night. Still, he decided to have fun. He saw Tack near Fea, and almost wanted to take a picture of it. Lovebirds. He kicked Fea on top of Tack, and the two woke up. Tack got up, and Fea fell down. Tack, looked at Riker, and craned his head. "What's with the bag?" Riker slammed it down on a table, and everyone was starting to wake up. "Buy a south bird. Their's more for everyone, so have fun. Now, excuse me." He walked out, and Tack ran out, without the barrel, and grabbed Riker, into a hug. "THANK'S FOR THE MEAT MONEY!" "South bird money." "Are south birds a special?" "No." He slunk out, and Tack grabbed him again. Riker, scowling, slapped away Tack's hands, and stared down at him. "What is it now?" "SHOPPING SPREE!" He grabbed Riker, lifted him overhead, and screamed in the bar. "COME ON! WE GOT STUFF TO BUY!" Tack, ran towards a shop, with Taka and Ness running out, with the money, and Riker was screaming only 7 words. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU" - Tack, was putting on a cape, and saw what he looked like. "Awesome." Riker, watching everyone put on capes, face palmed. - Riker, was dragged aside, and everyone was drinking ice drinks. When Tack drank a look he had a brain freeze, and fell down, screaming. Beta, Taka, and Ness did the same, and they were on the ground, withering with him. Riker wanted to wither. - Riker, was forced to carry bags for Christie and Fea, who got new dresses... Except Fea only got red dresses like her own. He almost walked away, but Malk grabbed him, and pointed at a clothing shop for men. Riker wanted to be thrown in a bag. - Riker, was forced to carry everyone's new toys, clothes, meat for Tack, plants for Oak, and even electric guitars for Ness and Taka. He was disgusted, and wanted to rip them all in half. Instead, he was forced along, and he finally found the shop for the south birds. He dropped everything, and walked in. He saw a large, south bird, and asked the store owner how much. "1,200 ." Riker, grinned. He had 800,000 in that bag. He walked to Reck, who was holding the bag, and grabbed it. He opend the bag, and wanted to explode. One coin. A 500 coin. He looked at the crew, and wanted to kill them all. He walked back in the shop, slammed the coin down, and grabbed the bird. The shop keeper, watching that, got angry, and started to yell at Riker. "HEY, YOU, STOP THAT!" "SHUT UP" The yell made the shop keeper hide, and he came out, beet red, and steaming. Everyone heard his yell, and were in a straight line, looking at him. He was angrier now, then his entire life. "YOU ARE ALL CHILDREN! 'I WANT THIS'! 'BUY ME THIS'! ACT LIKE YOUR AGE!" "NEVER!" Rangton, on the roof of the shop, struck a pose, and everyone saw him. He was shirtless, with whipping cream on his chest, and they all laughed, with Rangton looking down at Riker. "You see, I can do this... And you're the humiliated one. I am going to enjoy this!" Riker, looking down, wanted to break down and cry. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc